Jumpluff
Jumpluff, labeled, The Crazy Girl was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but was part of the Airport Sideshow crew. She was a crewmember on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Cottonweed Pokemon *Type: Grass/Flying *Height: 2'07" *Weight: 6.6 lbs *Ability: Chlorophyll *Nature: Quirky *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation(Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Acrobatics **Giga Drain **Seed Bomb **Double-Edge Biography Hoppip was always a difficult child, even as an egg the Wild Child would hop around. Once she hatched, her Jumpluff parents were always chasing after their baby girl. Her two older siblings were both scholars, so the brother and sister duo were easier to handle. After constantly getting teased at school for her odd tenancies and behavior, she decided that caring about others thoughts didn't mean anything to her. Her psychologist Xatu, wanted to medicate her but her parents refused. The decided she'd be happier just being herself. Hoppip joined Total Pokemon Island to have fun and be herself, sadly that kind of attitude can only get you so far. Total Pokemon Island Hoppip started out on Team Registeel; with Treecko, Skitty, Smoochum, Chinchou, Porygon-2, Chingling, Combee, Happiny and Hippopotas. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; she jumps off the cliff with the rest of her team. In Dodge Berry; she competed in the second match alongside; Treecko, Smoochum, Chingling and Happiny. In Those Talented Campers; Hoppip was one of Smoochum's juggling balls. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Hoppip evolves to Skiploom during her battle. In Are You Scared Now?; Skiploom has to face her only weakness Broccoli. In Breaking the Alliance; Skiploom becomes a hunter with; Grovyle, Jynx, Lanturn and Nidoran. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Skiploom receives a Gold Ball and is automatically sent to the next round of the season. In Time to Switch Teams; Skiploom is put on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Staravia, Lanturn, Clefable, Chimecho and Chansey. Later she competes in the Xtreme Sports Challenge Water Skiing, in the place of Chimecho. She loses it and ends up on the chopping block beside Chimecho. Sadly Skiploom is the one who gets the boot. Skiploom becomes the 16th camper voted off and ends up in 26th place. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Skiploom returns as a Jumpluff with her imaginary friend, Margonair, a combination of Mareep and Dragonair. She ends up on the chopping beside Staraptor, but is spared. In Try to Keep It Down; Jumpluff is put on Team Snorlax with; Sceptile, Luxray, Lanturn, Houndoom and Vespiquen. In Rough and Tough Pokemon; Jumpluff is ordered to catch a rampaging Seviper, sadly Miltank forget how crazy she was. Jumpluff ends up catching Tauros instead and Seviper eats all the camp food. That night at the Bonfire Ceremony, she's voted out once again. Jumpluff becomes the 36th camper voted off and lands in 7th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality *In Total Pokemon Action Jumpluff was suppossed to return since she's the series' Izzy but Bella Lee had become more popular and it was easy thing to change for Mis. Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Jumpluff's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Boys Like Girl's "The Great Escape" Gallery Jumpluff Pokedex 3D.png|Jumpluff in Pokedex 3D Jumpluff Kalos back.png|Jumpluff's back sprite from Kalos Jumpluff Kalos.png|Jumpluff's front sprite from Kalos Jumpluff New Party.png|Jumpluff's party sprite for Kalos and beyond Jumpluff Unova back.png|Jumpluff's back sprite from Unova Jumpluff Unova.png|Jumpluff's front sprite from Unova Jumpluff Shuffl.png|Jumpluff from Pokemon Shuffle Jumpluff Rumble.png|Jumpluff from Pokemon Rumble Jumpluff HGSS OW.png|Jumpluff's Overworld sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Jumpluff Poke Park.png|Jumpluff from Poke Park Jumpluff MD.png|Jumpluff's Mystery Dungeon square Jumpluff Sinnoh back.png|Jumpluff's back sprite from Sinnoh Jumpluff HGSS.png|Jumpluff's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Jumpluff DP.png|Jumpluff's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Jumpluff trozei.png|Jumpluff in Pokemon Trozei Jumpluff Hoen back.png|Jumpluff's back sprite from Hoen Jumpluff RS.png|Jumpluff's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Jumpluff Johto back.png|Jumpluff's back sprite from Johto Jumpluff Silver.png|Jumpluff's sprite from Pokemon Silver Jumpluff Gold.png|Jumpluff's sprite from Pokemon Gold Jumpluff Aquapolis.jpg|Jumpluff's card from the Aquapolis expansion Jumpluff Dragons Exhalted.png|Jumpluff's card in the Dragon's Exalted expansion Jumpluff Geo Genesis 7.jpg|Jumpluff's card in the Geo Genesis expansion Jumpluff Neo Revelation.jpg|Jumpluff's card in the Neo Revelation expansion Jumpluff Secret Wonders.png|Jumpluff's card in the Secret Wonders expansion Jumpluff Steam Siege.png|Jumpluff's card in the Steam Siege expansion Jumpluff Team Rocket Returns.png|Jumpluff's card in the Team Rocket Returns expansion Jumpluff anime.png|Jumpluff in the Pokemon Anime Jumpluff manga.png|Jumpluff in the Pokemon Manga Jumpluff OA HGSS.png|Jumpluff's Original Artwork in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Jumpluff OA GSC.png|Jumpluff's Original Artwork in Pokemon Gold and Silver Jumpluff Dream.png|Jumpluff's Dream World Art Jumpluff anime model.png|Jumpluff's model in the Pokemon Anime jumpluff unova back.gif|Jumpluff's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation jumpluff unova front.gif|Jumpluff's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Jumpluff Go.png|Jumpluff in Pokemon Go Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Hariyamna